Merry Christmas, Nub and Demon
by Long Island
Summary: A late Christmas story.
1. Two Days Before

Disclaimer: I have and make no claim on any iCarly copyright. Non-iCarly characters and settings are my own.

. . . . .

Note: this story consists of four chapters.

. . . . .

Sam lay sprawled on the couch in the Shay's living room, idly watching the TV as Carly busied herself in the kitchen. Girl just doesn't know how to relax, the blonde thought. As if removing all trace of dust really mattered to the success of Christmas, that the day would be a failure if anything was less than perfect. It would be just the three of them, the two girls and Carly's brother Spencer. Why go to so much trouble for so small and familiar a group? There would be no out-of-town relatives to impress, the closest to that would be the likely intrusion of the nub. Freddie, the third partner in iCarly, was sure to stop by, Sam knew. Well, she thought, he would at least be bringing gifts to disguise his true purpose for visiting, which was to beg a holiday kiss from the girl his world revolved around.

Bored with the Girly Cow rerun she was watching, Sam shifted position to watch that girl. Carly was moving quickly and efficiently, straightening and cleaning, neatening everything she could reach. It was a nervous habit her friend had, fussing over unimportant things to feel in control of events. Things, and people. Carly fusses over me as well. All her friends, really. Well, the few she has. Sam thought about how the brunette had many acquaintances, but few friends. Three, truly. Me first, I'm the first stray she took in, then Freddie. And now Gibby.

There were other attempts, of course. Missy for one. That witch was the real first, but her parents had pulled her away by moving. And Melanie, but she didn't take to the mother-henning, and then went off to boarding school before Carly could figure a way around that. Freddie had been happy to receive such attention. Too happy; Carly refused his attempts at asking her out because it was so clear he was looking for a mother figure he could date, to continue his strange relationship with the Madwoman of Bushwell. Now Gibby was spending more time with the group, being drawn in deeper and deeper. Sam wondered if he would be the stray Carly promoted to boyfriend.

Time will tell,she thought. What matters now is Christmas dinner, two nights hence. Spent not with Mom's new guy's relatives but here. A sense of relief filled her. I saw enough of them at Thanksgiving, smirking and snapping at each other. Some families really should be just greeting card relatives. Oh well, Mom will tire of this one too. At least I'm safe this holiday.

Spencer's bedroom door opened and the tall man rushed into the living room.

"Carly!" He said in an overly loud voice. "Carly! We're going to Alaska! We need to start packing!"

Both girls stared at him, taking in the sight of the odd, childlike adult. Barefoot, in paint-spattered, scorched jeans and grey tee shirt with "Bubble Friendly" printed on it, he seemed an unlikely guardian for a teenage girl. Sam still wondered at that. She only vaguely remembered this had been the off-base home for the military family of her then new friend. How different it had been then. She thought of Carly's dream last year of a Christmas wish gone wrong, and her friend insisting it had all been real. The described wish-decorated apartment so closely matched Sam's memory of the pre-Spencer redecoration home that she knew it at once.

"What do you mean Alaska?" Carly asked.

"We have to high-tail it to Grandpa's."

"But we're spending Christmas here, we have plans."

"Not anymore. Now we're going to Gramp's and to the airbase there to catch a flight to the Alutians military reserve. Dad's going to be there for thirty six hours. We can greet him, spend Christmas with him, and see him off."

"Spencer, are you kidding? Christmas with Dad?"

"Yes! I mean no! I mean yes Dad, no kidding!"

"Ahhh! Spencer!" Carly ran to her brother, hugging him tight. "Christmas with Dad."

Oh, Sam inwardly groaned. So much for a merry Christmas. This dumps me back with Mom. Chizz. Chizz plus one.

A knock at the door was followed by that opening and the nub walking in. Great, the blonde thought, this just completes my day.

"Hey hey, what up, mi gentes?"

"Freddie! Me and Spencer are going to Alaska to spend Christmas with Dad!" Carly ran to the boy and threw her arms around him in an excited hug.

"That's wonderful, but I think it's Spencer and I," Freddie said, smiling.

"Don't correct a girl's grammar when she's hugging you," Carly said and smacked his arm.

"So your whole plan for Christmas just changed? When do you leave?" He said, rubbing his arm.

"We need to be on the road in an hour" Spencer said. "We can take just one case each Carly, so start packing." He turned and rushed back into his bedroom.

Carly watched him go and then turned back, noticing her blonde friend.

"Oh Sam! I forgot, I'm so sorry. Maybe I should tell Spencer we can't go..."

"What? No. It's your dad, you have to go. You haven't seen him in person in ages. Go."

"But we had plans. What will you do now?"

"I'll go with my mom. She wants me there, well kind of. It's ok. Go pack."

"You know, if you want, you could come to Christmas with my mom and me," Freddie said.

Carly's sad eyes brightened, but Sam dimmed them quickly.

"Thanks, but strained peas and crazy don't exactly scream Christmas, do they?"

"For your information, we go almost normal that day. In fact, we're having maple glazed ham, and all the fixin's. You may want to think about that before you decide."

"Who are you and what have you done with our tech nub?"

"Very funny. Are you in or out?"

"Maple glazed ham? By fixin's, you don't mean vegetables, do you?"

"Well yes, but also mashed potatos, and sweet potato cassarole. With marshmallow topping."

"Marshmallow? Ok, I'm in."

Carly sighed in relief. In the excitement, she had lost sight of the friend who was counting on her for that day.

"Ok Carly, you need to pack" Sam said.

The brunette girl nodded and dashed upstairs.

"So... ahhh... Sam..."

"Shut it Fredward. I'm doing this for Carly."

"Yeah, I figured. So, how about three?"

"Ok, I'll be over then. Well, you know... I mean, thanks. You're a better choice than my mom and boyfriend."

"Gee, thanks. You make it all so worthwhile."

"What do you want, this isn't what I expected."

"Me either. Some honest thanks would be welcome though, even from you."

"That was honest. Can I help it if I'm not big on sudden changes?"

"Let's not argue about it. I'll see you at three. Say goodbye to them for me, would you?"

"Yeah, sure. Listen... thanks for the invite."

"Wow, thanks from Sam Puckett. It's almost like it's Christmas."

"I will hurt you."

"Ok, I'm going. See you Christmas." Freddie left the apartment.

Sam looked around the empty room, seeing the landscape of most of her happy memories. These rooms were where she did most of her smiling; most of her laughing. Where she felt most connected to other people. She frowned, knowing that however real the welcome, she was just visiting happiness, not living with it. And happiness was going to Alaska for the holiday. Leaving her to show up at another someone-else's-home to find it there. And look who's home it was. The boy who could barely see past Carly to her, who barely knew she existed. His invitation was surely just to impress Carly, not due to any interest in her company. Oh well, it wasn't Mom's guy's family, and it was ham. So it goes.


	2. Christmas Morning

The morning had begun very well, with no early rush needed both Sam and her mother had slept in. Rising at ten, Sam made a pot of coffee and prepared an easy breakfast of frozen cinnamon buns while her mother, who would be leaving first, showered and dressed.

"Merry Christmas, Sam," Pam Puckett said as she walked into the kitchen. She hugged her pajama clad daughter.

"Merry Christmas, Mom."

"You got breakfast ready? That's a good girl. So, are you sure you don't want to come to Franco's with me? I'm sure they'd like to see you again."

"I punched out two of them Thanksgiving, so I'm not too sure about that. Besides, Carly's expecting me."

Sam had on her best poker face saying that. No need to inform Mom of so small a change in destination. Not when that could result in a demand to accompany her to the BF's. Time to change the subject. Time for gifts.

"Merry Christmas Mom." Sam smiled and handed her mother a small wrapped package.

Pam smiled, accepting the gift, and set it down on the table. She went to the bank of wall cabinets and reached above them, pulling down a larger festively wrapped box, which she handed to her daughter.

"Merry Christmas Sam, I think you'll like this."

Both women tore through the wrap to get to the prize inside, the mother first to succeed.

"Sam, this is beautiful, I love it." She slipped on the chunky sterling bracelet.

The daughter pulled a black hoodie from her box. It was printed with a skeleton design, the hood split down the middle by a zipper. When zipped, the hood formed a skull, topping the bony design.

"Mom, this is perfect."

"I'm glad you like it, I know you have those bone print gloves, so I figured you would. We'd better eat, and you need to shower still. This is last chance, Franco would be happy for you to come, what do you say?"

"I'm sorry Mom. Carly is expecting me, and so is Spencer. Say hey for me though."

The house phone rang and Sam knew who it was. Timing like clockwork Mel, she thought. Mom answered with a holiday greeting for her absent daughter and Sam half-listened to the available half of the conversation. Yes, it was wonderful there. The weather, the vacation home, the boyfriend's family. It irked Sam that her sister had been allowed to spend Christmas with her boyfriend in Catalina, which was some ritzy vacation island for the well off.

Mom ohh-ing and ahh-ing and sounding all impressed irked her too. Mom wrapped things up, mentioning Sam's name, and passed the handset to the seated girl.

"Hey Mel, merry happy."

"Merry Christmas Sam I miss you so much you would so love it here how are you?"

"Great Mel, I'm great. So, you're liking it there on Christmas Island?"

"Catalina; oh, you know that, that was just you being snarky. Good one Sam. You haven't asked but I'll tell you anyway. I didn't feel at all seasick on the sailboat coming here. It's a classic J-30 named "Evenpolite", and it's beautiful. William says they've had it all his life, and spend Christmas here every year. He taught me how to steer the boat, and to raise and lower the sails. We had a "watch" together, where we actually ran the boat by ourselves. I just adore him."

And there's that word, Sam thought. Her sister's go-to descriptor of quality. William she adored; Freddie was adorable. More irk. Even more as she realized that as much as she mouthed off about "getting the hell out of Dodge", it was Melanie who was actually doing it. The travelogue was ending, time for goodbyes.

"Tell Carly and Spencer I love them, and Merry Christmas. And Freddie too."

There, that was a dig, Sam thought. Mel knew about the kiss, the nub had given it away on their date. And Mel had pushed until I admitted it too.

"I'll tell her when I see her."

"What? That's an odd way for you to put it. You're spending the day with... You're not, are you? I know you Sam. What's going on?"

"Yeah, I guess Freddie will stop by."

"Freddie? You're having Christmas with him?"

"Yeah, the nub'll want to say hi."

"You are. Sam, this is your chance. He likes you, trust me. Just let him know you're interested too."

"No, I do not have to be polite to him."

"Mom is listening, is that it? Sam, he likes you. Trust me."

"Yeah Mel, it's been snowing here, enough not to melt 'till spring. We'll just have to make do as we can."

"You can be so stubborn. I have to go. Bye sissy, Merry Christmas, be happy."

"Yeah Mel, you too. Love ya."

Sam got up and replaced the handset in its base and returned to the table. Mother and daughter finished eating and Sam went in to shower. When finished, she was alone in the house. She took her time drying off and dressing, no need to rush.

. . . . .

Freddie shut off his alarm clock and got out of bed. Ten o'clock, a bit late but what's a couple extra snooze button presses on Christmas morning? Still, why didn't Mom get me up sooner, he thought? She must have gotten home around seven, why not wake me for a Christmas hug? Unless her double shift had been a real bear, which was possible. People really do get freaky around the holidays. The ER was most likely a nonstop hell.

He went to look in on her, knocking on the door before opening it. The bedroom was empty, his stomach churned. No need to panic, he thought, this doesn't mean something terrible has happened. He went back to his room, got his phone and called her.

"Hello Freddie, you're late getting up."

"Mom, where are you? I was worried."

"You didn't check your voicemail. I left you a message. I'll repeat it now. Patty slipped in her driveway and broke her arm, I have to cover her shift. Actually her double shift, so I won't be home until around two o'clock tomorrow morning. I'm sorry Freddie but we'll have to have Christmas tomorrow."

"Mom, that's a lot of hours to be working, are you sure you'll be ok? I don't mind celebrating tomorrow, but will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine Freddie, don't worry about me. Just keep the door locked and eat the emergency meals from the freezer. Please make sure you don't microwave them too hot. I imagine you'll want to wish that girl across the hall a merry Christmas, just be careful when you do. You know I think she's a bad influence on you, and she lets that Samantha criminal hang out there."

"Mom, I did that two days ago. I told you Carly went to Alaska for Christmas."

Freddie hadn't mentioned inviting Sam over, the less time his mother had to consider having the blonde demon over the better. What do I do about Sam now, he thought? He ended the call and thought about the situation. Could he pull off a meal? A holiday meal? Maybe he should try.

He went into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. The ham was doable. It was just putting it in the oven and brushing on the glaze every so often. Mashed potatos? He had made those. Green bean cassarole? Not that. Maybe something from the freezer. Sweet potato cassarole? Not that either, not from scratch.

Freddie looked at the yams in the basket on the counter. I bet I could microwave them, he thought. I think that works. We can have them with butter. He smiled at that. Butter, here in Momland. Thank you Christmas. I can do this. Should I call and let Sam know about the change? Better not, she'll just back out and we'll both be chizzed off all day. I'd better have something ready for when she gets here or she'll turn around and leave.

I need to get dressed and get started, he thought. This is going to be a Christmas to remember.


	3. Christmas Day

The doorbell rang and Freddie smiled. She rang the doorbell. The heavy hand of Mom could press on Sam just like me.

"Merry Christmas Sam," he said upon opening the door. "Please come in."

She did, he closed and locked it behind her. Sam looked around the apartment taking in all the details she hadn't paid attention to the two times she had been here before. The first time she had been preoccupied with how to apologize for telling his secret, the second she was chasing him in a fury, believing he had spoken to Carly of their kiss.

Wow, she thought. Carly's a neat freak but this takes the cake. This place was cleaned not just of dirt, but of any sign of life. The furniture all was in clear plastic slipcovers and laid out with geometric precision. It's a surprise she hasn't had him laminated. Her inspection turning up no sign of the woman, she looked to Freddie.

"Where's your mom? Is she sulking somewhere because you invited me into her inner sanctum?"

"There's been a slight change of plans. One of the nurses couldn't make it in so Mom has to cover for her. It's just us for dinner. I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all" she said, turning and walking towards the door.

"Sam, don't go. I've got the ham in the oven already, and you're already here. Please?"

She stopped and turned back, eyeing him warily.

"You can watch TV while everything cooks. Look, I got the Four Hooves Jerky Variety Pack to snack on."

Variety jerky, she thought. That was interesting. And I can smell the ham cooking. I can stay, for a bit.

"Ok. Point me towards the remote, and the jerky."

He led her to the sofa and she sat, moving around, trying to get comfortable. Not only was she failing at that but each movement was accompanied by a plastic scraping sound, setting her nerves on end.

"What is this chizz? How do you sit on this?"

"Straight up and very still," an embarrassed Freddie admitted. "I try to sit there as little as possible. I may have a solution though. Wait here."

He left and returned with a large, thin blanket. With her help they spread it over the back of the sofa, tucking it in at the back of the cushions and under the front. Sam again sat.

"This is ok. Remote me, Fredmas."

He handed her that and she began running through the channels. Freddie moved the rectangular plastic tub closer to her and removed the top. She immediately sat up, creating space enough for him to sit.

"What'll it be Sam? Beef, venison, elk, or antelope?"

"Oh man, decisions. Ok, start with the known. Beef." She took a piece. He followed her lead.

"Man, that's quality jerky. Ok, I think venison next."

She reached into the next section of the divided tub, seeking a tasty piece, he keeping up. Her soft smile was proof to him she would stay, he wouldn't be alone. Even with his mother he felt half alone, mothers were required to keep close to their children.

Sam chose a piece from the third compartment, held it before her mouth.

"Elk," she said quietly, imbibing the cured meat.

Venison must not have been new to her, he thought, she treated it like beef. This piece was new. She leaned back on the couch, running the fingers of one hand through her hair. Freddie's heart sped and he knew he had gotten this just right. She reached into the final compartment, mouthing but not actually speaking the word. She noticed him staring at her.

"I'd better check on the ham," he said nervously. "And I'm afraid we're down the vegetables, I'm no chef."

She nodded and took another piece. He watched her bring it to her mouth. She so owes me for this, he thought.

"Want a drink? I've got iced tea, Peppy cola, and orange juice."

"Peppy C in this house? Your mom went wild for the day, didn't she?"

"Not really. It's from my stash. Mom doesn't know about it."

"I'm impressed. I figure your mom must be all in your space, keeping something hidden must take serious effort."

"Not really. Since the time I moved out, I've had a sort of footlocker in my room she isn't allowed to look in. It bothers her but I don't think she's cheated."

"That's still pretty impressive. Wait, you have an actual secure place and you keep soda in it?"

"And some other stuff." He saw her eyebrow rise.

"Nothing big, just some stuff that lets me feel I can have a private life."

"I get it. I have a padlock on one dresser drawer so I can stop my mom grabbing at my stuff. Yeah, I could use a soda. Pep me, boy."

He brought out two bottles, in the classic "grip" shape associated with the brand for almost a century. He also had a small gift wrapped package, the flat, square shape greatly reducing uncertainty about it's content.

"Let me get..." She rose and brought back the small shopping bag left by the door when she arrived.

"Two?"

"I got something for your mom, she is feeding me. I can be thankful." She set the larger of the gifts on the coffee table. "It's a kitchen witch. You keep it there, facing the door. It's supposed to frighten away evil spirits. I thought she'd like that."

"Wow, that's really thoughtful. I think she'll love it." He peered into the bag at the remaining gift. Sam smiled and gave it to him.

"Merry Christmas Freddie."

"Thanks, Sam." He unwrapped the box with a knowing look on his face. He knew what this was, he had her figured out. The look dropped away when he saw... It was... But it wasn't. She was grinning broadly; oh great, she knows she stumped me. I've got to figure this out. It looks like... It is!

"Pearpod. The new Pearpod Pico, on a band?"

"Took you long enough. I got you, didn't I?"

"I admit it. Why the band, though?"

"Tap it on."

He did so and the small touchscreen came on, a few large numbers displayed. Oh, he thought, the time.

"There's a clock app. It's a watch, tunes, and video. I even loaded some songs on it. Stuff you like that I do too. Don't worry, I paid for them."

"This is fantastic Sam, thank you." He put his arm around her and pulled them together at the shoulder. After a short while she shrugged him off. He handed over his gift .

"This better not be some super special version of "Galaxy Wars", I've had it with that franchise."

Freddie shook his head no. Sam tore through the wrap to the plastic case and studied it. It wasn't a commercial issue, it was clearly a homemade disc. The cover art was a closeup of legs, ending in somewhat clunky black shoes. It looked familiar.

"It's your beauty pageant. I contacted the pageant office and asked if any of it had been recorded. All of it had, it turned out. I"ve been thinking for a while now how you never get to see what you do the way others see it. I figured this was my chance to change that."

"We archive all the iCarlys, I see myself lots."

"That's different. iCarly is a collaboration, you working with others the audience knows. This..." he tapped his knuckles on the disc, "this is all you, Sam Puckett, working without a net."

"I never thought about it that way. Thanks, Freddie."

"It's not just the pageant. I also divided it into each contestant, from intro until they left the contest. You can click on them to see how they did. I also broke it into sections for each event; intros, questions, gowns, and talent."

Sam opened the case. The disc had the same image as the cover.

"That's me, isn't it? Those are my legs."

"Yes, I pulled it from your dance, sharpened it as best I could, and Litescribed it on the disc. Do you like it?"

Of course I do. This must have taken a lot of work."

"Some, but I couldn't think what to get you, so I got you you."

She smiled and placed her hand on his forearm, moving it towards his hand. An alarm dinged and Freddie stood up.

"Time to baste the ham, last time in the oven. In twenty I'll take it out, paint it one last time, and let it rest another twenty, and then we eat. I've got mixed green and yellow beans and creamed spinach in the freezer, which do you want?"

"I think the spinach, at least it's creamed. Wait, that's almost an hour, what are we going to do all that time?"

"We can watch you win," he said, tapping the DVD. He headed to the kitchen and Sam went to the TV, where the DVD player was set.


	4. Christmas Evening

The two sat across from each other at the round table, having decided to eat in the kitchen, plates empty before them. The witch stared past them towards the doorway to the rest of the apartment, they having decided to surprise his mother by placing it out. The remains of the dinner filled serving bowls and platters, more had been prepared than even they could eat.

"I'm stuffed," Sam said, rubbing her belly, leaning her chair back.

"Me too. Let's just sit here a few minutes, then maybe take a walk."

"Why that?"

"It might settle our stomachs, we need to make room for dessert. I got cheesecake and blackberry pie."

"Oh, hear that Phoebe? You need to make room."

"You named your stomach?"

"Of course."

"Why Phoebe?"

"After Phoebe Buffet, from that show."

"I don't think she spelled it that way."

"She was a character on a TV show, she didn't do anything. The writers chose that name to sound like that, pardon me for going with it."

"Don't be angry. I get it. Pretty cool, Sam."

"Apology accepted. Walk where?"

"There's a park just down the street. It's a nice night out, and a walk seems a Christmassy thing to do."

Twenty minutes later the two were entering the park through an open wrought iron gate.

"I've never been in this one" Sam said.

"Yeah, somehow it's just not the way you look when you leave Bushwell. Nice though, isn't it?"

"I don't know. The fence makes it look like a cemetary. It's not a cemetary, right?"

"It's just a park. Why would I take you to a cemetary?"

"Your mom's filled your brain that you're smart."

"I am smart. Smart enough not to mess with you like that."

"Ok, let's just walk. Let's just enjoy the night."

It was a quiet evening and they were alone together in the park. They walked side by side, occasionally butting shoulders in unserious attempts to knock each other down. The treelined path they were on opened to a field, snow glowing in the moonlight. Both stopped to take in the view.

"You're right about this Freddie, I'm glad we came here."

"Thanks, Sam. I'm glad too." He studied something in the distance, not certain what it was.

"You have good eyesight Sam, what's that?"

He pointed to a grey form which seemed detatched from its grey surroundings and she focused on it.

"I can't make it out. Well, this is why we're wearing boots."

She strode off the path onto the snow covered field, he following. The identity of the object became clear as they approached. It was a snowman, built on a small rise in the ground. When they reached it, Freddie looked around, seeing only their two sets of footprints in the snow.

"This must have been done yesterday, the snow since has hidden any tracks from who made it."

"Let's knock it down."

"No, why? Some kids must have done this, why mess with it? Leave it be."

"I wanna do something. Come up with something."

"How about this? Instead of destroying this one, we make one of our own. There's another high spot over by those trees, when whoever made this one comes back, they'll see it's found a friend."

"Works for me, but let's each make one. Two friends."

They walked to the new location and each started rolling snow into body sections, delivering the unstacked spheres to the top of the rise. Both were chilled but smiling, their efforts enlivened by minor attempts at sabotage.

Sam tried lifting her middle section on to her base. It was too heavy to do alone, she realized.

"Hey, I could use a hand here."

"You mean a back," Freddie replied, grabbing at his middle piece. He also failed at lifting it.

"Smug not working for you now, is it? What say we do this together?"

Freddie nodded and helped Sam assemble her snowman, she then aiding him.

"There, now lonely snowman has two snowfriends visiting" he said.

"Don't be so cheezy. You know, mine's not done yet."

Sam gathered more snow, attaching it high on the middle section of her figure.

"There, snowgirl and snowboy have come to see snowman."

Both became quiet, thinking of Carly and Spencer, off to see their dad.

"Wow, we should get back, we've been here over three hours" Freddie said.

"I am getting cold. That footlocker of yours wouldn't happen to have any coffee in it, would it?"

"It does, let's go. Man, I can't believe how long we've been here."

. . . . .

They again were seated in the kitchen. It had been cleared of it's dinner selections and now featured the two desserts, and coffee.

"Thanks, Freddie," Sam said, setting down the carton of milk. "Pie me, wouldja?"

Freddie cut a slice and plated it.

"Whipped cream?"

"You know it."

He sprayed the pie with the canned cream. Knowing she would happily empty it , he kept control to himself, to use on his own piece.

His cellphone rang and he hurried to answer it. It was his mother, checking up on him.

"Yes, I'm fine. Everything's fine here. How are you holding up? No Mom, don't drive, take a cab. Yes, Mom. How many times have you told me about caring for crash victims who were too tired to drive? Don't you be one of them. Ok, call when you start home. See you then. Bye Mom."

"She doesn't know about this, does she?"

"Not really, well, not at all" he said, uncomfortable with the admission.

"What are you going to tell her when she gets home?"

"The truth. I invited you over and I wasn't going to let her problem at work change that. And that maybe at my age I can have a friend over without her being home. I'm old enough."

"Brave talk. Can you make it stick?"

"I think so; I hope so."

"Don't sell yourself short. You're better than I give you credit for. It's good you give it a try."

"Thanks, Sam. You good?" He pointed to the plate and mug before her.

"Yeah, I think I'm done. When's your mom coming back?"

"I figure about two. About four hours."

"In a cab. I could... You know... stick around 'till then. You know, I need a cab home, it makes sense."

"Yeah, it does. We could watch a movie or two, that would get us there."

"Something Christmassy, red and green? Maybe blood in a jungle? Predator, or Anaconda?"

"We can watch both, there's likely time enough."

They moved back to the sofa, he setting up the film. Her first mention his first choice. Partway through the second both fell asleep.

Freddie's phone on the coffee table woke her. She shook him awake.

"Your ringtone's a sonar ping? Cool, Freddie."

"Yeah, I was lucky in finding it." She handed it to him.

"Hey Mom. Ok, I'll meet you out front. See you soon."

"What time is it?"

"Just past two. I guess I called it right. I'll go down and meet her and when we get back you can catch the cab."

"That doesn't make any sense. I'll go down with you and get the cab right away. If it has to wait, it may not be there when I get down."

"I wanted you to see her reaction to your gift."

"It's not like I'll never see her again. This works better."

"I guess. We better get our coats, she called from the cab."

The two moved to the entry and did so. They took the elevator to the lobby, Sam repeatedly feeling for the presence of his gift to her, reassuring herself it had not been forgotten. They stood close by each other in the cold night.

A yellow cab pulled to a stop in front of them, Freddie opening the rear door. He helped his mother out and leaned into the vehicle.

"Here's fifteen, that should cover it. And you've got another fare here. Here's twenty, take her where she wants to go."

"You didn't have to do that, I can pay."

"I wanted to. Think of it as part of your present."

Sam gave her head a half shake no, then changed that to yes. She stepped closer to Freddie.

"Well, I guess this is it" he said.

"Yeah, it."

She stepped even closer.

"Merry Christmas, Nub." She tapped her fist against his chest.

"Back at ya, Demon."

She got in the cab and he closed the door, he turning his attention to his mother.

The cab drove off, Sam watching Freddie aid his mother into Bushwell.

Merry Christmas to all, she thought. And to all, a goodnight.


End file.
